


Prompts

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my prompts from when I was part of the atlaland community. All of these have not been modified and are really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode Title Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge was to take three episode titles and use them as prompts.

~The Avatar and the Firelord~

The sun was beginning to set, the last rays of the day tinting the gardens in oranges and reds. It lit up the two occupants of the garden as well as they walked in

“I'm sorry to pull you away from Katara,” said one of the young men to the other.

“It's okay,” the other young man replied, “I needed a break from the festivities and it looked like you did too.”

They stood in the garden, silently taking in the setting sun. Suddenly, the shorter one started to laugh. At his companion's questioning look, he waved his hand and said, “Just thinking about the last time the Avatar and the Firelord stood here in this garden.”

Zuko frowned, “Sozin was plotting war.”

“And you're plotting peace.” Aang replied with a happy smile, “I just found it funny how different it is this time.”

Zuko smiled in response and laid a brotherly hand on the Avatar's shoulder. They stood there a bit longer, savoring the friendly silence. “Come on,” Zuko softly said, “let's head back. Can't have a wedding celebration without the best man or the groom.”

  
  


~Tales of Ba Sing Se~

To the person who finds this,

I write this message in hopes of help and assistance, but must concede that this is unlikely. I am in the great city of Ba Sing Se, and hope is hard to come by. After five hundred ninety six days of siege, we can only hope that the general leading the Fire Nation forces looses heart soon.

I'm only a minor blacksmith, but even so, I have been pressed into service with the army, making weapons instead of shoeing mounts, pounding plates for armor instead of nails to build houses. I am not the only one though; other skilled craftsmen and women have been drafted into the war effort.

If you find this message, please send help. We are faltering and need the help of our brothers and sisters. If not, please find others and pass along the tale of Ba Sing Se until help can be found.

\- Jung Dao, blacksmith.

  
  


~The Waterbending Master~

“HANATO!” I exclaimed as I finished spooning out the morning porridge, “If you don't get up, you're going to be late!”

“Mmm,” my daughter mumbled as she snuggled deeper into her blankets, “No more, Master Katara...”

I chuckled, appreciative the impression being made on my offspring. I firmly rolled her out of her blankets.

“Mom!” Hanato complained, sleepily.

“You need to get up, the sun will be up soon.” I replied as I handed her breakfast.

“But it's soooo early.” she whined as she took the bowl.

I looked sharply at her. “It's either train with Katara or with me...”

She shivered dramatically and mumbled, “Okay, okay, I'm up,”

She bolted the porridge down as she got dressed and left just as the sun was beginning to rise. I cleaned up after breakfast, gently bending the dish water hot and scrubbing the dishes clean. As I finished, there was a knock on the frame of my home. “Come in!” I called.

The aging Southern Water Tribe chief came in. “Good morning, Shudi. Already sent Hanato to her lessons?”

“Good morning, Chief Hakoda,” I replied as I banked the fire to coals, “She should be warming up by this point.”

“Why don't you teach her the basics yourself?”

I smiled and replied. “Because my daughter deserves the best. I am just a retired self-trained mercenary , but Katara is a Waterbending master. ”

 


	2. Childhood Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was 'Childhood Memories'.
> 
> After the last of her students left, the herbalist finds a new friend

It had been a week since the last of her students left, leaving the herbalist alone in the echoing complex of the Institute. Already, she found herself seeing and hearing people who weren't there any more and she wondered if she was going crazy.

It was just after dawn, on the eighth day, that she heard something that wasn't a ghostly haunt.

She had just entered the large greenhouse, ready to care for the plant that couldn't stand the cold winds outside. The sound that came to her ears was a soft mewing sound.

She followed it, the little muffled noises coming at odd intervals. They lead her to the flowering plum blossom trees where she had to crouch to look underneath the lower branches.

Sitting there was a white kitten, no more than six weeks old surely, nibbling delicately on the fallen blossoms. She gasped and the kitten turned to look at her, pale green eyes that reminded her of another's.

_'Akime! Akime, hurry up! We're going to be late to the festival if you don't hurry!'_   
_The young woman scrambled to follow her crazy Earthbender friend with pale green eyes and bleached white hair.'Wait up!' she called out._   
_'If all the candied plum blossoms are gone, you're going to owe me!' her friend teased._

Tears formed in her eyes as she remember that good friend of hers. The girl who always looked you in the eye, confidence in her face to rival a cat's; the girl who loved candied plum blossoms; the girl who had left with the other young benders to join the war effort against the Fire Nation, her white hair standing out among the darker colors of her fellow benders.

Her friend had not returned. Her mother and father received a message one day about how she had fought bravely and honorably and that she had sacrificed herself to save other Earth Kingdom soldiers.  
The kitten meowed again, shaking her out of her memories. She reached out to pick up the kitten, wondering in the back of her head how it had gotten into the greenhouse. The kitten watched her warily, but didn't run as she picked it gently up.

She petted the creature, a female, and the little white kitten purred contently as it leaned its little head into the caresses. “Have you come here to keep me company, little one?” she asked The kitten purred in response. “We'll have to find a name for you.” The kitten looked up at her, then stretched up to nibble on a blossom within its reach. “How about this,” she murmured to the kitten, “I'm going to name you after a good and dear friend of mine, Miyuki.”

The kitten paused in its nibbling and nuzzled her in what seemed an agreement.


	3. Trying to Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written well before the first season and many of the details about Korra came out. ^.^

Every day, Hwang slipped away from his job as a dishwasher, trying to not make a sound as he dodged the owner of the Jade Cup. Once he made it out of the building, he broke out into a full run through the streets of Republic City. 

He flowed through the traffic, avoiding several collisions with the new inventions though sheer skill and earning a number of oaths from the pedestrians he nearly ran into. Each person, animal, and machine created a flow not unlike the flow of a river, and he swam it like a pro.

He darted down an alley and scrambled up a wall of crumbling brick to a low tiled roof. Picking his way carefully across the uneven surface, he moved across one, then two buildings before getting to his belly to crawl to the edge of the roof that overlooked a medium sized court yard.

Below was a young woman, graceful and composed, who danced through kata with poise that spoke of experience beyond her years. She was obviously Water Tribe, fur lined blue clothing and cocoa skin, but as he watched her moved, the kata she performed shifted from waterbending to earthbending to firebending and even the beginnings of airbending. He knew whose practice he watched, and it made it that much more mesmerizing to see the Avatar blend the nations together.

He could only wish, though he didn't realize he already had it in his was a way, to flow as well as she did.


	4. Rule 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short scene with Gender swapped Gaang at the North Pole

It wasn't a conversation she was suppose to overhear, one that she found out only because she was looking for the stables where Appa was to spend sometime with her friend.

“How can you ask me to do something against our traditions, Chief?” she heard the old Master Waterbender hiss in anger. She peered carefully around the corner of the hall to see two tribesmen standing in the hall.

“Master Pakku,” the chief of the Northern Water Tribe sighed, “I know this goes against our traditions, but surely we can make an exception...”

“And then every girl will want the same!” Pakku interrupted, “Let her learn healing with Yugoda. It is only proper!”

Aine slid down the wall, holding her knees in a crouch, well aware that it would not be good to get caught eavesdropping on a Master Waterbender and the Chief. Especially when they were having a conversation about you.

“Pakku, this is the Avatar we're speaking about!” Chief Arnook snapped back.

“And that is the only reason I didn't say anything earlier. Her friend, the Southern tribe boy, fine, but I can't begin to fathom the idea...”

“Please, even if it's just a little bit, for now teach her.” the other man begged, “You can give her a rudimentary base and then send her to Yugoda.”

There was a long silence and finally, Pakku replied, “Fine, just the basics. I hope she's willing to work hard...”

She could hear the two men walk off and she lightly ran down the hall once they were gone, eager to find the comfort of her air bison's company. It was there that Koturo found her, huddled against Appa's fur.

“Is something wrong Aine?”

Aine looked up at her traveling companion. “No, I'm fine. Just... I don't think Master Pakku likes me.”

Koturo hugged his friend. “It's okay, after all, I'll be there with you.”


End file.
